World I Used To Know
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: I don't understand. Everything has changed! What kind of world is this? My VDad's being nice to me, my mother, McKenzie is here...I'm not a Wild Kratt and...where is Daddy! When Kate wakes up to find her world completely different, will she be able to get things back to the way they were? Or is this the world she must now live in?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everybody! I'm back with a new story! Actually...this story has been in my head...forever! In fact, I already wrote most (if not all of it) So...this story should go quickly with updates. X)**

**Sorry about abandoning you all! DX**

**One thing you should all know, no matter how long I'm gone...I will always return to you guys. Fanfiction was the birthplace of Kate Corcovado, and who I am, so I'm never giving that up. No matter how hectic things get in my life... I'll always return to you. :)**

**If you guys have read this, you are awesome and I virtually hug you for that!**

**Anyway, here's the story! 8D**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts! But I do own Kate Corcovado and McKenzie Varmitech! 8D**

_Kate's P.O.V_

I woke up on the forest floor, it still quite bright out. All I remembered was one minute I was in a tree, the next I was on the ground. Wait a minute...

"Aw, CRUD!"

I sat up quickly, and ran back to the Tortuga as quickly as I could.

'How long was I out?! I bet Daddy, Uncle Martin, and Mommy are really worried.'

I made inside, out of breath.

"I'm back! I'm back! Sorry if I gave you guys a..."

Everyone in the main control room looked at me funny, like they were surprised to see me.

"Ka...Katherine?" Martin spoke first, but he too was quite stunned.

"Yeah, Uncle Martin. Sorry if I scared you." I apologized.

"Uncle?" Martin asked me more to himself, but out loud.

"Yeah, Uncle Martin." I replied.

Martin gave a small laugh.

"I don't think your dad would want you calling me that." He said.

"But...he's always let me call you that." I replied, more than a little confused. Why was everyone acting so weird?

"Is that so?" Martin said, turning away, looking a little surprised. That's when something dawned on me.

"Hey, where is Daddy anyway?"

"He's...back at home, in the mansion. You should know, Kate...you live there." Martin replied.

Okay, this was just getting weird.

"But...I don't live in a mansion, I live here! In the Tortuga!" I was starting to get pretty frustrated at this point.

Martin gave me a worried glance. he walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Katherine, did you hit your head or something?"

I blinked.

"No, I'm fine." I replied, but I was starting to get worried.

"Martin...where is Da...where is Chris?" I said rather slowly and seriously. i was starting to get scared.

"Who?" Martin replied.

"Chris! Chris Kratt?! YOUR BROTHER?!"

Martin gave a small laugh again.

"I...I don't have a brother."

**D8 What is happening in this world?! **

**Hope you enjoyed! 8D**

**Review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts but I do own Kate blah blah blah...**

I nearly fell back at what Martin had said.

"Wh..what?" I wanted to make sure I heard correctly.

"I don't have a brother last time I checked my family tree."

'When did he check it? When he was three?' I asked myself.

"C'mon Martin, you know Chris. Ya know...brown hair, brown eyes, wears green a lot, likes climbing and kayaking, very matter pf fact, kinda nerdy..."

"He sounds like a nice guy, but...I don't know him." Martin replied.

I didn't want to believe it, and then I laughed.

"I get it! This is one of those Martin Kratt jokes! No seriously, Martin, where is he?"

"I...don't...know." Martin replied.

'This is impossible! Chris...Daddy...doesn't even exist?!'

I couldn't take it, and I bolted out of the Tortuga.

"Katherine?!" Martin called.

But I kept running. I had to find VDad. I bet he's had something to do with this!

Then, something hit me dead on. An important piece of information that answered some.

If Chris Kratt never existed, then he never went on a walk that night. And if he didn't go on a walk, then he...didn't save me from those Zachbots! And if he didn't save me than...

I stopped dead in my tracks and fell to the ground as I said the conclusion to myself.

"I was never a Wild Kratt!" I whispered to myself, "I'm still...Katherine Lindsey VARMITECH!"

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o

Having the incredible memory that I have, I remembered how to get to VDad's mansion, and I made it there with ease. There was one thing that was different about it:  
Why was it so...so bright? I always remembered it as dark and dreary, but it was colorful! It even had a flower garden and the trees were thriving! What was going on?! And...WHO WAS THAT LADY IN THE GARDEN?! She looked familiar, but only from a dream. Hair hair was brown, but it had more of a tint of orange in it than mine. It went past her shoulders, but today, it was in a pretty braid. Her eyes looked just like mine, a greenish celery color. She was wearing an auburn blouse with an autumn brown adult skirt. Then she saw me, and put down her shovel.  
"Hi darling, have fun in the woods?"  
Darling? Did this person know me? But when we made eye contact, something in my brain snapped. I DID KNOW HER! I remembered a picture of VDad and Mom that I found a long time ago in VDad's mansion. This lady looked just like...  
"M..Mommy?!" I asked tears welling in my eyes. I never did get a chance to meet my mom. She died when I was born. But now...she was right in front of me!  
"MOMMY!" I couldn't help it, and I ran into her arms, and sobbed out of joy and happiness. I finally found her!

"Honey, are you alright?" Mom asked concerned why I was crying.  
"I...I'm better than alright!" I replied, hugging tighter around her neck.  
"Did something happen in the woods sweetie? Are you hurt?" She pried me off of her shoulder and looked in my eyes to make sure I didn't hide it.  
"No, it's just that...I..I really missed you!" I hugged my mom again.  
Yes, I had a mom. Aviva, but when you really make connection with your 'real' mother...  
"You missed me for three hours? I'm sorry sweetie, I wanted to play with you, but I was just too busy."  
"McKenzie, is Kate alright?" VDad asked as he came around the corner of the house, wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. I know, not his usual attire.  
"She's fine, I think." Mom replied. "She just feels like she really missed me, like she hasn't seen me for a while."  
"You have no idea!" I replied as more tears fell from my face.  
"You sure you're okay, Kate? You were out there for a long time." VDad asked me, kneeling down and placing his hand on my shoulder. It was weird, because...this touch wasn't cold like my VDad of the past, it actually felt...warm! And loving.  
I turned to look at him.  
There wasn't a speck of spite in his eyes. His eyes were gentle, and calm. Just like how Chris looks at me!

I smiled.  
"Yes, VDad, I'm fine." I said confidently.  
VDad smiled.  
"How many times have I told you not to put the V in front?" He asked, still smiling.  
I blinked.  
"Sorry."  
"That's okay."  
"Hey, Katherine, now that you're here, wanna help mommy in the garden?" Mom asked.  
"YES!" I loved gardening. I'm pretty sure I got it from Mom.  
"Okay, go to the shed and get yourself a pair of gloves and a small shovel, and come on back, 'kay?" Mom instructed.  
"Yes, Mom." It was so much fun to say that.  
I got up and ran to the shed behind the house. When I lived here, it was a little run down, because no one tended the garden, but the shed looked almost new. I quickly found my gloves (they were pink of course) and grabbed a small shovel, and that's when I heard a faint...  
"Katherine?"  
I stopped. That voice sounded familiar. Very familiar.


End file.
